eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
A Missing Mask
. Examine the received item, a tiny note to initiate the quest.| next = }} This quest is also part of the Nektropos Castle Timeline. Prerequisites *You must be level 31+. *Have on you. *At least one person in the group needs to have unlocked all levels of Nektropos Castle. Steps #Go to the basement under . should spawn as you enter. Kill him. #Go to the at and walk into the room, Billy will now auto-spawn when someone is on this step of the quest. #Go to the at . Again Billy auto-spawns when you walk into the room now. #Go to the at . Read a book in the secret area behind the bookcase. It's the book leaning against the coffin at . It's written by Everling and he says, "the dolls I need always come to me in the courtyard". #Go down to the center of the main courtyard by the entrance. An NPC version of Billy will spawn automatically. Hail him. The dialogue gives you two options, either give him or yell at him. Give him gold. #Go to the jail and hail the at . He tells you to get something to soothe his soul. #Go to the Library and read the directions on a scroll at in the hidden area; on the standing bowl not the desk. Kill the following monsters: #*Archfiend Ivariai, who spawns and attacks as soon as you leave the Library. #* in the stables at . If Swine Lord isn't up then kill his placeholders and wait for the respawn. #*21 . There are only 21 dolls in the castle and they do not respawn, so make sure you don’t kill them before you need them. #**There are four Nyth doll encounters in the zone: #***Maltus's bedroom . Four spawn by the door and four spawn on the bed for a linked encounter of eight; but, they do not always spawn as soon as you enter the room. #***Crysta's bedroom . Three spawn on the bed. Click on the bed to make them spawn. #***Hallway outside Everling's laboratory . Ten spawn in the last two traps in the hallway basement storage rooms and . (Five spawn in each room.) #Go back to the at and talk with him. #*He despawns at the end of quest conversation. If in a group, have everyone speak to him at the same time. If, for some reason, someone was unable to speak to him before he desapwns, his respawn is about 10 minutes. #Kill . #*''If you fail to kill Everling and respawn at the entrance, you will not be able to get back to him as the entrance to his laboratory locks. You will have to wait until you can enter the zone again to finish the quest.'' #Inspect the chest in Lord Everling's Secret Laboratory to complete the quest and receive your reward. #*You do not actually need to kill Lord Everling to open the chest, but he needs to be dead in order for you to interact with the chest. Rewards * *At least *